Thomas And Friends: Sodor Search And Rescues
by Eddie Kennedy
Summary: <html><head></head>Join the Search And Rescue Team as Flynn fights a fire, Captain tries to help his friends, Harold braves high winds and Belle attempts to impress her friends with her new holiday bells. Enjoy!</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Plot: Flynn is sad after he causes himself an accident but when Thomas, Percy and Belle are stuck in a fire, it's up to him to rescue them in time for May Day.**

It was May Day on the Island of Sodor.

All of the engines were excited.

It was their day off today and a party was going to be hosted at Knapford Station.

That afternoon, Sir Topham Hatt arrived at The Search And Rescue Center.

"Belle and Flynn," he announced, "I have a few jobs for you to prepare for the party tonight since my engines are taking their day off. First, you must pick the banner and decorations from Brendam Docks. Then, you are to pick up a cake from the bakery and bring it to Knapford Station. Then you must pick the passengers from Maron Station and bring to them to the party."

"Yes, sir," said Belle.

"Right away, sir," said Flynn.

And he raced off.

Belle chuffed after him.

"Whoa, Flynn," she called, "wait up."

But Flynn was in too much of a hurry.

He raced along the line chanting "I'm a hard working fire engine for more jobs then a few. If there's ever any trouble, I'll race to the rescue."

Soon Belle and Flynn arrived at Brendam Docks.

Salty, Harvery and Murdoch were there as well as Diesel, Den and Dart.

"Well if it isn't Foolish Flynn," said Diesel.

And the three of them laughed.

"Be quiet!" wheeshed Belle and sprayed water right into their faces.

The diesels were cross but Flynn was more determined then ever.

"That load is very heavy," said Murdoch, "Belle and Flynn, you must haul it together."

But Flynn wasn't listening.

"Here I come," he chanted and raced into the cars of decorations, pushing them off the track.

Flynn was derailed as well.

"Flynn," gasped Belle and raced beside him, "Flynn, are you alright?"

"Engine overboard," said Flynn slowly.

And the diesels laughed and laughed.

Sir Topham Hatt arrived at the docks.

He was cross.

"Flynn! Look what you've done! You've biffed and bashed the cars off the rails and now Harvey will have to clear up the mess. Then Belle must take the load herself."

"Sorry, sir."

"It's off to the Steamworks for you now, Flynn. Hopefully you can be mended in time for tonight."

"Yes, sir."

Soon, Harvey lifted the cars back onto the rails and Thomas arrived to help Belle haul the load of decorations to Knapford Station.

"Oh, dear," thought Flynn sadly, "I probably won't make it tonight."

Nevertheless, Percy bought Rocky along and Rocky lifted Flynn onto his flatbed.

"Percy and Rocky then bought Flynn to the Steamworks where the workmen set to work set to work at mending him.

Flynn sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry if I caused you all this extra work, Victor. I should've never been so silly."

"That's alright, my friend. These men will have you fixed in no time."

That made Flynn feel a bit better.

Meanwhile, Thomas and Belle delivered the banner and decorations to Knapford Station and picked up the cake from the bakery. Finally, they puffed into Maron Station with Annie and Clarabel.

Lots of passengers were waiting.

"All aboard!" said Thomas.

And he whistled happily.

Belle rang her bell after him.

The passengers boarded Annie and Clarabel and the two engines chuffed away.

Thomas and Belle met Percy by the Dieselworks.

"Hello, Percy," they said.

"Hello, Thomas. Hello, Belle. Where are those passengers going?"

"To the party of course," said Thomas.

"It's going to be the best May Day party ever," said Belle.

Then there was trouble.

Paxton accidentally pushed some cars into a water tower, knocking it over.

"Uh-oh!" he gasped.

Norman and Dennis whooshed out of the Dieselworks, acting rather carelessly. They were racing to see who was faster.

"I'm fastest in the Dieselworks," boasted Norman.

"No. I'm the fastest in the Dieselworks," boasted Dennis who puffed onto Norman's line.

The two diesels accidentally biffed some fuel wagons off the tracks while fuel leaked out while the collapsing water tower crashed over it.

Water dripped into the fuel, causing a fire to erupt.

"Oh, no!" gasped Percy.

"I'll stop the fire," said Belle.

And she tried to but her hose tanks were empty.

"L-l-let's get outta here, Dennis."

"R-r-right away, Norm."

And the two of them puffed quickly away back to the Dieselworks.

Thomas, Percy and Belle tried to escape but fire roared across the tracks and across other side of the tracks as well.

The three engines were trapped.

"HELLLLLLP!" they wailed.

The diesels had left for the party so no one was there to help them.

Flynn was soon mended and raced into the Search And Rescue Center to hear the alarm.

Workmen came running from fire station.

"Fire! Fire!"

Harold came hovering into the air.

"Mayday! Mayday! Tank engines in trouble!"

Flynn was puzzled.

"What is this all about?" he asked Rocky.

"Must be about a fire."

"A fire!" gasped Flynn.

"Thomas, Percy and Belle are in trouble!" said Captain.

And he honked his horn loudly.

Flynn was startled.

"Thomas, Percy and Belle? In trouble? I'm on my way!"

And he raced off before the workmen could board him.

Flynn raced along the tracks chanting "I'm a hard working fire engine for more jobs then a few. If there's ever any trouble, I'll race to the rescue."

He soon arrived beside the Dieselworks in front of the fire.

"Thomas! Percy! Belle!"

"Flynn!" they called back, "help us!"

The three engines never looked so scared.

Flynn slowly put his hose tanks in position. Then he pumped his pistons and bravely sprayed water out all over the fire, stopping it.

The engines were saved.

Flynn's hose tanks were empty and he did feel a bit foolish for leaving the Search And Rescue Center without the workmen.

Sir Topham Hatt arrived.

Flynn was worried that he would be cross with him but he looked very pleased.

"Well done, Flynn. You have saved Thomas, Percy and Belle from a nasty fire. You, Flynn, are a really useful fire engine."

"Thank you, sir," said Flynn.

He didn't feel silly anymore. He felt very pleased with himself.

Soon, the four engines left the Dieselworks and chuffed along the tracks.

Flynn chanted "I'm a hard working fire engine for more jobs then a few. I saved my friends from trouble because I raced to the rescue."

Flynn, Belle, Thomas and Percy arrived at Knapford where they dropped the passengers off.

The children cheered when they saw Flynn.

"Hooray for Flynn!" they chanted.

Flynn felt very happy.

That night, the party was a great success.

Children clapped and cheered.

The band played and Belle congratulated Flynn.

"Thanks for helping me, Flynn. You are a really brave fire engine after all."

"Thank you, Belle. If there's anything I like better then being bold, it's helping out a friend in need."

All the engines cheered and whistled.

Especially Flynn who was the happiest of all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Plot: Captain, tired of doing nothing but standing around all day, decides to help his friends by telling them which position to go in which leads to confusion and delay.**

Captain is a lifeboat.

He is a very brave lifeboat and a member of the Sodor Search And Rescue Team who is always eager to help out his friends.

But Captain runs on water. While all of his friends run on rails, he can see them puffing around everyday with important jobs to do. So sometimes Captain feels left out.

One day, Sir Topham Hatt spoke to the team.

"Sorry. I can't help you today. I am busy with other arrangements. I will be in my office if you need me. Now here are the jobs for all of you: Belle and Flynn, you must search the place to make sure the area is secure. Rocky and Butch, you must wait for an engine to take you in case you're in need. And Harold, you must search the entire island to see that it's secure."

"Yes, sir," they all replied.

Captain wanted Sir Topham Hatt to give him a job too.

"What's my job, sir?"

Sir Topham Hatt sighed.

"Captain, just stay put. There is no one in distress as we know it so just stay where you are. I'll be off, now. Make sure you all do exactly as I say."

"Yes, sir," the team replied.

And Sir Topham Hatt left.

Captain felt sad. He had no job to do. He felt left out once again.

Then an idea came up into Captain's mind. He could help his friends with their duties.

"Belle and Flynn, I suggest you search the sheds first."

They were puzzled.

"Why?" asked Belle.

"Isn't the shed empty enough as it is?"

"Those are Sir Topham Hatt's orders," said Captain sternly.

"Aye, aye, Captain," replied Belle and Flynn.

And Flynn raced off into the shed with Belle to follow.

Captain was pleased with himself.

"No one to rescue. No one to save. But plenty of friends to help and that's what makes me so brave."

"Nope," said Belle from inside the shed, "nothing in here."

"Aw, man," sighed Flynn as they puffed out of the sheds.

Flynn raced off down a siding where a flagpole stood between the buffers and the shed.

Flynn couldn't see the flagpole but Belle could see he was heading for trouble.

"Look out, Flynn," she called.

But it was too late. Flynn went so fast that he biffed and bashed the buffers and caused the flagpole to topple over the roof of the shed.

The slate tiles wiggled and wobbled.

"Ooops!" muttered Flynn, "sorry."

"Oh no," gasped Belle.

Captain knew this was all his fault. But one mistake wasn't going to stop him trying to help his friends.

Presently, Thomas arrived.

"Sir Topham Hatt asked for me. He wants me to fetch Rocky and look around the Search And Rescue Center for anything needed to be repaired.

This gave Captain another idea.

"Thomas, Rocky and Butch, I suggest that you put that flagpole back up where it first stood."

"Why?" asked Rocky.

"Won't the workmen do that later?" asked Butch.

"Those are Sir Topham Hatt's orders," said Captain sternly.

"Aye, aye, Captain," replied Thomas, Rocky and Butch.

And they chuffed towards the shed.

Rocky set to work at lifting up the pole.

Captain was feeling even more pleased with himself.

"No one to rescue. No one to save. But plenty of friends to help and that's what makes me so brave."

Then there was trouble. As Rocky lifted the flagpole back up into position, Butch backed away right into it and it crashed back onto the roof.

Slate tiles slipped off the roof and landed everywhere.

"Uh-oh," muttered Butch, "sorry about that."

"Oh no," gasped Thomas.

"Oh my," gasped Rocky.

Captain knew it was all his fault. But he knew it was just another silly mistake and that wasn't going to stop him helping his friends.

Harold was getting ready for takeoff.

"I suggest that you go find some workmen," called Captain.

"Thanks for the advice, Captain. But where?"

"If you fly north from the Search And Rescue Center, you will find the Steamworks. Remember, Sir Topham Hatt's orders."

"Aye, aye, Captain," called Harold.

And he flew off into the sky.

Captain was pleased with himself once again. He was sure his idea was working now as he saw Harold hovering in the sky.

"No one to rescue. No one to save. But plenty of friends to help and that's what makes me so brave."

Thomas, Rocky, Butch Belle and Flynn watched Harold as well and cheered.

"Hooray for Captain!" they chanted and blew their whistles.

Then there was trouble.

As Harold hovered north, he saw Tiger Moth flying the opposite direction.

"Turn!" shouted Harold's pilot.

And he pulled the lever east.

Tiger Moth couldn't stop. He was out of control and heading Harold's way.

"Look out!" shouted Harold's co-pilot.

Harold hovered down.

"HELLLLLP!" he shouted as he hovered dangerously towards Captain.

His crew couldn't see where they were going until it was too late.

Harold toppled over Captain who sunk down till his mouth reached the water.

"Cinders and ashes!" cried Thomas in horror.

"Help me," gurgled Captain.

"I cant," grunted Harold.

Sir Topham Hatt exited his office in horror. He was very cross.

"What is all this fuss and bother?" he boomed, "this has caused confusion and delay! Our flagpole has tipped over! Slate tiles are everywhere! And now Harold is toppled over Captain!"

Captain felt ashamed.

"Please, sir. It's my fault. I felt left out because I didn't have an important job to do and wanted to help my friends by giving them suggestions for their jobs."

"Well, you didn't help by causing all this to happen, Captain. Now do you have any ideas on how to get us out of this mess?"

Captain thought hard about what could help them. Then an idea came up into his mind.

"Thomas," he said, "you must go to the Steamworks and collect the workmen. And meanwhile, Butch can clear up all this fallen slate tiles."

"Aye, aye, Captain," said Thomas and Butch.

And Thomas took off for the Steamworks while Butch set to work at lifting all of the slate tiles aside.

As he arrived there with Annie and Clarabel, he whistled to some workmen.

"Please get in. It's an emergency."

"Yes, Thomas," they replied and hopped into the coaches.

Victor chuckled.

"Thomas, my friend. What is this all about?"

"There's trouble at the Search And Rescue Center. These workmen are needed"

And Thomas chuffed out of the Steamworks.

Thomas soon arrived back at the Search And Rescue Center where the workmen started to lift up the flagpole, putting it back in position.

Meanwhile, Rocky lifted Harold back onto the ground and the workmen started to mend him.

They then lay glue all over the rooftops and stuck the tiles back on.

Soon, the Search And Rescue Center was cleaned up and Thomas was ready to take the workmen home.

Sir Topham Hatt was pleased.

"Well done, Captain. Your idea worked this time and now the Search And Rescue Center is back in order. You, Captain, are a really useful lifeboat."

"Thank you, sir," said Captain.

And all the engines whistled and cheered.

"Hooray for Captain!" they all chanted.

Captain couldn't have felt happier.

"Helping out a friend in need is worth it after all. Even it comes to being really useful."


	3. Chapter 3

**Plot: Percy is in a hurry and leaves his mail behind at the Search And Rescue Center so Harold decides to deliver the mail for him but ignores his friends' warning about fierce winds blowing in.**

Harold is a helicopter.

He can hover high and low and searches the entire island for anyone is distress.

One of Harold's best friends is Percy. Everyday, Harold brings in the mail to the Search And Rescue Center so it could be loaded into Percy's mail cars and he could deliver all over the island.

One day, Percy chuffed hurriedly into the Search And Rescue Center with his empty mail cars.

Harold could see he was in a rush.

"Hello, Percy. Is everything alright?"

"Yes. Of course. Just in a bit of a rush, that's all."

"I've got the mail for you here."

But Percy wasn't listening.

"Sorry. Can't talk. Gotta go. Goodbye."

And he puffed speedily out of the Search And Rescue Center.

"Percy, wait!" called Harold.

But it was too late. Percy had already gone with the mail.

"Oh, no. Percy left without the mail. I must help him."

Soon, all of the mail was loaded up into Harold's net and he was ready for takeoff.

Butch and Captain look worried.

"Sir Topham Hatt said there would high winds in today," said Butch.

"Please be careful, Harold," said Captain.

"I'll be fine," said Harold as he took off into the air, "high winds are no problem for me."

Harold searched over the island for Percy.

"Wind's no problem. I'll be fine. I'll bring Percy his mail to him on time."

He finally saw Percy chuffing down the line.

Harold gasped.

"Percy! I've found him! I've found him!"

Then he hovered down calling "Percy! Percy!"

But Percy didn't hear Harold.

He chuffed into the Steamworks where Victor and Kevin.

"Percy, my friend. You arrived just in time for your repaint. Kevin, find us some green paint buckets."

"Y-y-yes, boss. R-r-right away, boss."

Soon Percy was having a new coat of paint.

"Please hurry up. I want to get my mail cars delivered on time."

The painters laughed.

"Don't worry, Percy. We'll have you ready in no time."

And they did.

"Thank you," said Percy.

And he chuffed out of the Steamworks in a rush.

Victor was amazed.

"Phew! Have you ever seen anything like it, Kevin?"

"No, boss. I haven't. Percy must be in a hurry."

Harold hovered down just to see Percy leave.

"Percy, wait. Percy!"

But it was too late. Percy was out of sight.

"What is it, Harold?" asked Kevin.

"It's Percy," sighed Harold, "he left the mail behind at the Search And Rescue Center. Now I must deliver it to him."

Victor was worried.

"Please be careful, my friend. High winds are said to be blowing in according to a weather report from Sir Topham Hatt."

"Don't worry about me," said Harold as he hovered into the air, "I'll be fine. High winds are no problem for me."

Kevin was worried about Harold as well.

"Do you think he'll be alright, boss?"

Victor sighed.

"I don't know, Kevin. I hope so."

Harold continued to search over the island for Percy.

"Wind's no problem. I'll be fine. I'll bring Percy his mail to him on time."

He finally saw Percy chuffing into the coaling plant.

Harold hovered down calling "Percy! Percy!"

But Percy didn't hear Harold. He met Thomas at the coaling plant.

"Hello, Percy."

"Hello, Thomas. Can't talk. I need to get myself filled up with coal straight away."

Percy sped under the chute and waited till he was filled up with coal.

Then he chuffed out of the coaling plant.

Harold hovered down.

"Wait, Percy. Wait!"

But it was too late. Percy was out of sight.

"What is it, Harold?" asked Thomas.

"It's Percy," sighed Harold, "he left the mail behind at the Search And Rescue Center. Now I must deliver to him."

Thomas was worried.

"Sir Topham Hatt mentioned high winds rolling in on the weather report this morning. Please be careful, Harold."

"Dont worry," said Harold as he hovered into the air, "I'll be fine. High winds are no problem for me."

Thomas watched Harold as 'Arry and Bert chuffed in.

"Foolish old helicopter," said 'Arry.

"He'll be stuck in the fog for sure," said Bert.

This made Thomas cross. Percy and Harold were both his friends.

"Harold's brave and wise enough to make it through the fog himself! Just you wait and see!"

'Arry and Bert cackled and chuckled.

Harold continued to search over the island for Percy.

"Wind's no problem. I'll be fine. I'll bring Percy his mail to him on time."

He finally saw Percy chuffing down through the forest.

He hovered down calling "Percy! Percy!"

But Percy didn't hear Harold.

"Percy! Percy! Percy!"

Harold hovered down faster to get Percy's attention. Suddenly, he found the wind hovering him towards a tree.

"Look out!" shouted Harold's co-pilot.

The pilot pull the lever right but it didn't turn Harold around in time.

"Perccccyyyyyyyy!" wailed Harold.

But it was too late.

Harold soon found himself in stuck in the tree and the net carrying the mail had tore off and dropped to the ground.

Percy heard Harold's wail for help and the sound of him crashing into the tree.

He chuffed backwards to see Harold who stood dazed and surprised.

"Are you alright, Harold?"

"I'm fine. Just got blew into a tree. That's all. You left your mail back at the Search And Rescue Center. So I flew all the way over here to deliver it to you."

"That was very brave of you, Harold."

"I know. I should've listened to my friends' warning about the high winds though."

"I'm sorry I caused this accident, Harold. It's just that I had so much I forgot why I was in such a hurry. Tell you what. I'll deliver the mail. Then I fetch Rocky and have you out of that tree in no time."

"Thank you, Percy," said Harold.

So all the mail was loaded into Percy's cars and he chuffed away.

He delivered mail all over the island.

Afterwards, he collected Rocky from the Search And Rescue Center and chuffed back into the forest where Harold still stood.

Harold's crew climbed down the tree and into Percy's cab while Rocky lifted Harold onto his flatbed.

Percy then pushed Rocky out of the forest and into the Steamworks where the men set to work at fixing Harold.

Soon Harold was flying again and he flew off into the air.

Percy chuffed out of the Steamworks and bought Rocky back to the Steamworks where Harold hovered in. Thomas and Sir Topham Hatt were waiting.

Sir Topham Hatt was pleased.

"Well done, Percy. And well done, Harold. You were brave even though you thought you can manage the high winds."

Both of them were pleased.

Harold hovered over to Thomas and Percy.

"Thanks for helping out of that tree, Percy."

"You're welcome, Harold. Thanks for bringing me the mail."

"And that's exactly what friends are for," said Thomas.

And everyone agreed.

Including Harold who was the happiest of them all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Plot: Belle, after being decorated with holiday bells, decides to show them off to here friends and forgets about her job to deliver the Christmas tree to Knapford Station.**

It was winter holiday time on the island of Sodor.

All the engines were excited.

There was to be a party hosted by Sir Topham Hatt on Christmas Eve.

The engines waited anxiously for the party to arrive.

On Christmas Eve, Belle and Flynn chuffed into Knapford Station

Sir Topham Hatt had invited them to be part of the yuletide celebration.

"Well done, Belle and Flynn. Right on time. Now for the party tonight, I've got jobs for all of you. Flynn, you must work with Percy and Rosie to collect the presents train from Brendam Docks. Thomas and Toby, you shall collect the children from Maron Station. Gordon and Emily, you shall collect our guests and the yuletide singers from Brendam Docks. Edward, Henry and James, you shall collect the banners and the decorations. Stanley and Charlie, you shall collect the Christmas cakes from the bakery. And Belle, you shall collect the Christmas tree from Brendam Docks as well. As the engine for the most special job, you shall be decorated with holiday bells."

"Thank you, sir."

And Belle whistled happily.

"Now off you go. Make sure you have all the jobs done by tonight at 8:00."

And the engines chuffed out of Knapford Station.

Belle arrived at Brendam Docks where Cranky loaded the tree onto her flatbed.

Flynn, Percy and Rosie were there with the presents train as well as Henry, Edward and James with the banners and decorations.

"Hello," said Belle.

The men set to work at decorating Belle with bells.

She gasped.

"Wow! Don't I look lovely?"

The other engines were impressed.

"You look marvelous, Belle," said Flynn.

"Extraordinary," said Edward.

"Impressive," said Henry.

"Very important indeed," said James.

Percy and Rosie began to sing.

"_Jingle Belles, Jingle Belles, she chuffs on down the track._"

Belle was very happy.

So happy that she forgot all about the Christmas tree.

She chuffed out of Brendam Docks before she could be coupled up to it.

"Wait, Belle," called the shunter, "you haven't been coupled up to your train."

The other engines whistled to get her attention but she didn't hear them.

Belle was excited.

She chuffed on down the track chanting "everyone calls me Jingle Belles. I know why that is and I'll prove it to the others well."

Belle arrived at Bluff's Cove where Gordon and Emily were waiting.

Gordon had his express coaches full of excited people.

Emily had the yuletide singers rehearsing inside her coaches.

"Hello, Belle," said Gordon.

"Hello, Gordon. Hello, Emily."

And Belle rang her bell, causing the holiday bells to ring and jingle.

"Wow!" gasped Emily, "those bells look really impressive."

"I agree," said Gordon.

"Thanks," said Belle, "I better be off now. Goodbye."

And she chuffed away.

Gordon and Emily were shocked to see Belle without her delivery.

"Wait, Belle," called Gordon.

"Where is the Christmas tree that Sir Topham Hatt asked you to deliver?" called Emily.

But Belle didn't hear Gordon and Emily. She was too excited to listen anyway.

She chuffed along the line chanting "everyone calls me Jingle Belles. I know why that is and I'll prove it to the others well."

Belle arrived at the bakery where Stanley and Charlie were waiting for the Christmas cakes to be loaded into their cars.

"Hello, Belle," said Stanley.

"Hello, Stanley. Hello, Charlie."

And Belle rang her bell, causing the holiday bells to ring and jingle.

"Wow!" gasped Charlie, "those bells look really impressive."

"I agree," said Stanley.

"I have a joke for you, Belle. How do you know if an engine is stuck in the snow?"

"I don't know, Charlie. How?"

"You see the signal."

And they all laughed.

"Well, I better going now," said Belle, "see you at the party. Goodbye."

And she chuffed away.

Stanley and Charlie were shocked to see Belle without her delivery.

"Wait, Belle," called Stanley.

"Where is the Christmas tree that Sir Topham Hatt asked you to deliver?" called Charlie.

But Belle didn't hear Stanley and Charlie. She was too excited to listen anyway.

She chuffed along the line chanting "everyone calls me Jingle Belles. I know why that is and I'll prove it to the others well."

Belle arrived at Maron Station where Thomas and Toby were waiting for the children to hop on board Annie, Clarabel and Henrietta.

"Hello, Belle," said Thomas.

"Hello, Thomas. Hello, Toby."

And Belle rang her bell, causing the holiday bells to ring and jingle.

"Wow!" gasped Toby, "those bells look very impressive."

"I agree," said Thomas.

All of the children cheered in delight.

"Thank you. Thank you all," said Belle, "well, I better going now. I've got to get to Knapford Station.

And she chuffed away.

Thomas and Toby were shocked to see Belle without her delivery.

"Wait, Belle, called Thomas.

"Where is the Christmas tree that Sir Topham Hatt asked you to deliver?" called Toby.

But Belle didn't hear Thomas and Toby. She was too excited to listen anyway.

She chuffed along the line chanting "everyone calls me Jingle Belles. I know why that is and I'll prove it to the others well."

Belle arrived at Knapford Station where Sir Topham Hatt was waiting.

She rang her bell at him, causing the other holiday bells to ring and jingle.

Sir Topham Hatt was cross.

"Belle!" he boomed, "where is the Christmas tree?"

Belle gasped.

"Oh, no. I must've left it back at Brendam Docks."

Flynn, Percy and Rosie came forward.

"We tried to tell you," said Percy.

"We blew our whistles at you," said Rosie.

"But you didn't hear us," said Flynn.

Belle felt terrible.

"I'm sorry, sir," she sighed, "I was too busy showing off my holiday bells to the other engines."

"We were all impressed, Belle," said Edward.

"We liked your holiday bells," said Henry.

"But that didn't mean you should just storm off like that without your delivery," said James firmly.

And deep down, Belle knew James was right.

Then an idea flew into her funnel.

"Please, sir," she asked, "we have plenty of time before the party starts. May I go and collect the Christmas tree now?"

Sir Topham Hatt thought for a moment then agreed.

"As long as you arrive by the time Thomas and Toby arrive with the children."

"Thank you, sir. There's nothing more I would like on Christmas then seeing the children's happy faces."

"That's good then. Be quick now."

"Yes, sir," said Belle excitedly.

And she chuffed out of the station.

As Belle arrived at Brendam Docks, she apologized to the shunter first.

"I'm sorry I left the tree behind. I was too busy showing off my new holiday bells to my friends."

"That's alright, Belle. All is forgiven."

Belle was very pleased and as the shunter coupled up the flatbed to her, she rang her bell again, causing her other holiday bells to ring and jingle.

The sailors clapped and cheered.

"Those are pretty neat bells, me hearty," said Salty.

"Thanks, Salty. Thank you everyone."

And Belle chuffed out of Brendam Docks with the Christmas tree.

She chuffed along the line chanting "mustn't be late. Mustn't be late. Must be on time for the party at eight."

Belle passed Black Loch...and Fffarquhar Quarry...and even The Great Western Railway.

She rang her bells everywhere she went.

Duck and Oliver were surprised.

"My!" gasped Duck impressively.

"Nice bells, Belle," called Oliver.

"I agree with, Mr. Oliver," said Toad.

Belle was pleased that her friends were taking a liking to her new holiday bells.

Finally, tired but triumphant, Belle arrived at Knapford Station.

She rang her bell once more, causing her holiday bells to ring and jingle as well.

The engines whistled happily and the children cheered in delight.

"Hooray for Belle!" they chanted.

"Thank you, thank you," chuckled Belle happily.

Even Sir Topham Hatt, dressed in his Santa Claus costume, was impressed.

"Well done, Belle. You have made it on time with the Christmas tree. Now we can all have fun."

The party was a great success.

The tree stood right in the centre of the station for all to see.

The carolers sing and the band played and everyone had a splendid time.

"It was plenty of fun impressing you," said Belle to Thomas, Toby and Flynn, "but it's much more fun being here with all my friends."

"Thank you, Belle," said Thomas.

"Same goes for me, Belle," said Flynn.

"You are a really good friend after all," said Toby.

And he rang his bell.

Belle rang her bell after him and her holiday bells rang and jingled again.

"Merry Christmas, Toby! Merry Christmas to all!"


End file.
